


Sad boys inc. || sleepy boys inc. Fanfic

by Redstarocelot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Siblings, Self-Harm, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarocelot/pseuds/Redstarocelot
Summary: Tw: stiming, underage smokeing, self-harm(Idk how to describe it but) overbearing parents
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sad boys inc. || sleepy boys inc. Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos I am tired and sad

Tommy mumbled words under his breath trying for no one to hear him, but it wasn't enough to get all his energy out so he grabbed his bedside clock and launched it at his closet door with a loud clatter, Tommy put his hand over his mouth and stared crying, the loud noise scared him but all his energy drained that very second. then his thoughts rushed,  
/shit shit shit why why, why now why now/

He took a deep breath but is was cut short by wilbur pushing open his door. 

"Ay tommy are you Allright?" 

"Um yeah just... excited but I'm fine"

Tommys room was so dark all he could see was wilburs silhouette, but Will briskly walked to his bed making sure to close the door. 

"I didn't want to wake anyone but I just didn't feel.. right so I threw my clock sorry for waking you" 

Tommy noticed something 

"Will why do you smell like smoke"

"Its just... umm..." 

Will panicked 

"its nothing I was uh cooking..yeah! Cooking"

"Cooking?" Tommy smirked 

Tommy knew what wilbur was doing but he didn't care, he liked the smell of smoke, he smiled will reached out for a hug but Tommy flinched

"oh yeah sorry tommy..."

will smiled 

\- - - - - -

Techno groaned and sleepily blinked, he sat up and went down stairs.  
"Hey guys whats for breakfast!"  
Techno had gotten very good at faking being 'normal' ,he knows that he feels emotions but there so small that there not really there, but he learned to accept it.

"Hey tech!"

Tommy shouted, wilbur just grunted as he flicked around on his phone, phil poked will in the ribs 

"hey! What!? Oh! Hi techno"

Tommy jumped up from the table and scurried off. 

"Ay kid where you off to" 

phill smiled jokingly  
Tommy grunted, his eyes flicked down at the floor tommy sniffled

"I have homework"

Technoblade gave a small forgiveing smile  
\- - - - -  
Wilbur loved spending time in his room by himself although he was very lonely he hated talking to people but he coped by pushing open his window, pulling out a small tin box from under his bed. The box contents were: a box of cigarettes a lighter that his friend sapnap gave him at school and a photo of a pretty girl he knows, a small knife and an assortmentof band-aids. He shut the box and climbed onto his roof and lit the cigarette, black smoke fogged the air around him, the smell calmed him along with the night stars, he smirked as he finished cigarette taking a deep breath.  
\--------  
The next day he woke up to phil standing over his bed holding his box 

"William soot what is this?!"

Wilbur choked he pulled his blankets over his head  
/leave leave please not now not now/

"WILL"

Wilbur although eating the crumbs of attention he could get he hated people noticing him. Wilbur sat up reaching out from the box but his dad pulled it away 

"Wilbur why do you have cigarettes in this box?" 

"D-dad a school friend gave it to me and I didn't know what to do with it so I put it in the box!"

Philza stared at him 

"you think i don't notice you smelling like smoke! And this photo this isn't some junk box you are hiding things from me, not to mention the knife"  
Phil dropped the box on wilbur's lap and grabbed his arm and pulled down his sleeve, small scars lined his arm

"Dad! Stop /please/" Wilbur tuged his arm away and snatched the box and his backpack and dashed down stairs phil tryed to grab the back of his jacket but missed  
"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!" Wilbur slammed the door  
\----------  
Techno bit his finger not enough for it to bleed but enough to cause pain the drowning faded for a second but it came back, it always comes back, neck deep in the void of his emotions.  
\--------  
Tommy dangled his legs off the roof smokeing cigarettes he stole from wilbur's room, tucking his lighter into his shoe. the October air blowing though his hair it was so serine he heard his window open and panicked he spat out the cigarette

"phil!?" 

Tommy stompted the cigarette, tommy's eyes met with wilburs black boots, tommy looked up wilbur was holding a cigarette in his mouth and had a lighter in his hand

"you too?"

Wilbur laughed, 

"no wonder i have to keep buying more" 

will took a seat next to tommy 

"hey will look im sorry for taking your things just, I don't know... smokeing calms me down when I get a bit stressed, like with all thats going on, its just nice ya' know I'm glad your back though!"  
He grins 

"its ok tommy just do to get to attached ok! Sooner or later you're gonna have to get some new copeing skills"

will smirked they sat there for awhile before tommy started fidgeting and looking stressed 

"hey uh will can we like talk about something... anything please,"

his voiced was rushed and panicked

"tommy are you ok whats going on!" 

Will grabbed Tommy's arm, tommy flinched and pulled his arm away, he started flaping his hands back and forth and mumbling under his breath. 

"Hey tommy let's get you inside,"

he pulled tommy up by his arms and lead him inside and sat him down on his bed

"tommy what is wrong, please you have to tell me!" 

Tommy grunted and pushed him away 

"Fine tommy, just you have to understand you have to tell me" 

Tommy started bitting his arm 

"TOMMY!" 

Wilbur grabbed Tommy's arm 

"/tommy stop! bitting yourself, smokeing? What is going on with you/"

"Techno dose it too why can't i?"  
Tommy Lighty whispered 

"Oh my god" 

Wilbur sat down on Tommy's bed he put his head in his hands and pulled his hair


End file.
